The present invention relates to a system for the management and routing of telecommunication cables, and, more particularly, to a coupler for joining two or more trough members.
In the telecommunications industry, the use of optical fibers for signal transmissions is accelerating. With the increased utilization of optical fiber systems, optical fiber cable management requires industry attention.
One area of optical fiber management that is necessary is the routing of optical fibers from one piece of equipment to another. For example, in a telecommunications facility, optical fiber cables may be routed between fiber distribution equipment and optical line terminating equipment. In buildings and other structures that carry such equipment, the cable routing can take place in concealed ceiling areas or in any other manner to route cables from one location to another.
When routing optical fibers and other cables such as copper wires, it is desirable that a routing system will be readily modifiable and adaptable to changes in equipment needs. Accordingly, such routing systems include a plurality of components, such as trough members and couplers, for defining the cable routing paths. The trough members are joined together by couplings. U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,067,678, 5,316,243, and 5,752,781 all teach cable routing systems that include a plurality of trough members and couplers.
Various concerns arise in the use of couplers for coupling trough members. One concern is that a plurality of hardware is used for joining the trough members. This hardware can be cumbersome. Further, there is sometimes a need to rearrange or change the trough members and couplers. It is desirable to provide couplers that can be disconnected.
A coupler for a cable trough system according to one aspect of the invention may include a body having a body terminal end defining an overlap region, the overlap region being sized to slideably receive a terminal end of a trough member along a longitudinal direction of the trough member, a spring positioned to selectively engage the terminal end of the trough member, and a slide carried on the body for moving the spring between a locking position and a release position, the slide moveable in the longitudinal direction.
According to another aspect of the invention, a coupler for a cable trough system including a trough member having a terminal end may include a body having an open end and including first and second guiding surfaces defining a spacing, the spacing being sized to receive the terminal end, with the first guiding surface slideably engageable with an internal wall surface of the terminal end and with the second guiding surface slideably engageable with an external wall surface of the terminal end, a spring carried on the body and directed to push the terminal end against the body upon insertion of the terminal end into the spacing; and a locking element carried on the body, wherein the locking element is slidingly coupled to the body to slide between a first sliding position wherein the spring engages the terminal end within the spacing and a second sliding position wherein the spring is released to allow the terminal end to be removed from the spacing defined by the body, the locking element being slideable in a direction parallel to the first and second guiding surfaces.
In accordance with another aspect of the invention, a coupler for a cable trough system including trough members having a terminal end with first and second side walls joined at lower edges by a bottom wall and where the side walls and the bottom wall have a wall thickness separating internal and external wall surfaces may include a body including first and second guiding surfaces defining a spacing, the spacing being sized to receive the wall thickness inserted into the spacing in a longitudinal direction and having an unobstructed open end for admitting the terminal end into the spacing with the first guiding surface slideably engageable with the internal wall surface of the terminal end and with the second guiding surface slideably engageable with the external wall surface of the terminal end, the first guiding surface having a generally U-shaped configuration including first and second side wall portions joined at lower edges by a bottom wall portion, and the second guiding surface at least partially surrounding the first and second side wall portions and the bottom wall portion of the first guiding surface, a plurality of springs positioned to urge the terminal end against the body upon insertion of the terminal end into the spacing, and a plurality of moveable locking elements carried on the body, wherein each locking element of the plurality of locking elements is slidingly coupled to the body to slide in the longitudinal direction between a first sliding position wherein a respective spring of the plurality of springs engages the terminal end within the spacing and a second sliding position wherein the respective spring is released to allow the terminal end to be removed from the spacing of the coupler.
In accordance with yet another aspect of the invention, a method for using a coupler and a first trough member may include the steps of: providing a terminal end of the first trough member coupled to the coupler, wherein the terminal end was inserted in a longitudinal direction into a spacing defined by the coupler; sliding a locking element on the coupler parallel to the longitudinal direction to release a spring from a locking position; and removing the terminal end of the first trough member from the spacing so that the terminal end slides past the spring.
Another aspect of the invention may include a coupler for a cable trough system including first and second trough members having terminal ends, the coupler including a body having open ends and including first and second guiding surfaces defining a first spacing in a first half of the body and a second spacing in a second half of the body, the terminal end of the first trough member being inserted into the first spacing in a longitudinal direction and the terminal end of the second trough member being inserted into the second spacing in the longitudinal direction, and a releasable spring mechanism disposed on the body adjacent the first guiding surface, wherein the releasable spring mechanism includes a first portion that engages the terminal end of the first trough member and a second portion that engages the terminal end of the second trough member, and wherein the first portion of the releasable spring mechanism is released independently of the second portion to release the terminal end of the first trough member while maintaining engagement of the second portion with the terminal end of the second trough member.
Another aspect of the invention may include a coupler for a cable trough system including a body having a body terminal end defining an overlap region, the overlap region being sized to slideably receive a terminal end of a trough member along a longitudinal direction of the trough member between a first and a second guiding surface of the body, a spring positioned to selectively force the terminal end of the trough member, the spring including a longitudinal portion coupled at an end to an arm portion, wherein the longitudinal portion extends from the end in the longitudinal direction towards the body terminal end, and wherein the arm portion extends at an angle in relation to the longitudinal portion towards the first guiding surface and away from the body terminal end, and a locking element carried on the body for positioning the spring, the locking element being coupled to the spring and the body at a point between the arm portion of the spring and the body terminal end, and wherein the locking element is moveable perpendicular to the longitudinal direction between a locking position and a release position.
In accordance with another aspect of the invention, a coupler for a cable trough system may include a body having a body terminal end defining an overlap region, the overlap region being sized to slideably receive a terminal end of a trough member along a longitudinal direction of the trough member between a first and a second guiding surface of the body, a spring positioned to selectively force the terminal end of the trough member, the spring including a longitudinal portion coupled at an end to an arm portion, wherein the longitudinal portion extends from the end in the longitudinal direction towards the body terminal end, and wherein the arm portion extends at an angle in relation to the longitudinal portion towards the first guiding surface and away from the body terminal end, and a locking element carried on the body for positioning the spring, the locking element being coupled to the spring and the body at a point between the arm portion of the spring and the body terminal end, and wherein the locking element is moveable perpendicular to the longitudinal direction between a locking position and a release position.
In accordance with another aspect of the invention, a coupler for a cable trough system including first and second trough members having terminal ends may include a body having open ends and including first and second guiding surfaces defining a first spacing in a first half of the body and a second spacing in a second half of the body, the terminal end of the first trough member being inserted into the first spacing in a longitudinal direction and the terminal end of the second trough member being inserted into the second spacing in the longitudinal direction, a first spring portion coupled to the body, a second spring portion coupled to the body, and means for selectively releasing the first or second spring portion from engagement with the first or second trough member while maintaining engagement of the other with the first or second trough member.
In accordance with yet another aspect of the invention, a coupler for a cable trough system including first and second trough members having terminal ends may include a body having open ends and including first and second guiding surfaces defining a first spacing in a first half of the body and a second spacing in a second half of the body, the terminal end of the first trough member being inserted into the first spacing in a longitudinal direction and the terminal end of the second trough member being inserted into the second spacing in the longitudinal direction, a first spring portion coupled to the body, a second spring portion coupled to the body, a first locking element coupled adjacent to the first spring portion, and a second locking element coupled adjacent to the second spring portion, wherein the first locking element pushes the first spring portion against the first trough member and the second locking element pushes the second spring portion against the second trough member, and wherein the first spring portion and associated first locking element are released to release the first trough member while maintaining engagement of the second spring portion and the associated second locking element with the second trough member.
Another aspect according to the invention may include a method for use of a coupler and a trough system including first and second trough members, the method including the steps of: providing a terminal end of the first trough member coupled to the coupler and a terminal end of the second trough member coupled to the coupler, wherein the terminal ends were inserted in a longitudinal direction into first and second spacings defined by the coupler, wherein the first trough member is held to the coupler with a first spring portion, and wherein the second trough member is held to the coupler with a second spring portion; releasing the first spring portion to release the terminal end of the first trough member without releasing the terminal end of the second trough member; and removing the terminal end of the first trough member from the first spacing.
In another aspect of the invention, a method for use of a coupler and a trough system including first and second trough members may including the steps of: providing a terminal end of the first trough member coupled to the coupler and a terminal end of the second trough member coupled to the coupler, wherein the terminal ends were inserted in a longitudinal direction into first and second spacings defined by the coupler; releasing a plurality of first locking elements on the coupler in a direction perpendicular to the longitudinal direction to release a plurality of first springs from a locking position to release the terminal end of the first trough member without releasing the terminal end of the second trough member; and removing the terminal end of the first trough member from the first spacing so that the terminal end of the first trough member slides past the first plurality of springs.